


Mirrors

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Choking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Knife Play, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Anti and his friend have some fun.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Request from discord! Enjoy!

Her eyes opened slowly as the reader woke. She could feel a sharp pain in her wrists, likely from the tight bindings around them. The low groan that left her lips alerted her captor, and in mere moments he was at her side, a wicked grin on his features. The glowing green eyes pierced the veil of inky blackness, though that was all she could make out. A giggle, sounding as though it had been through some sort of distortion machine, echoed off the walls of what felt like a large room. "Yer awake... Finally," he whispered, hot breath hitting the reader's cheek, a stark contrast to the sudden, cold metal pressed against her chest. It ran along her flesh slowly, tracing swirling patterns along her skin.  
"I've been waiting for h͏̫̬ ̛͉̪̫̣̦͈o̩̟͖̣̥͚͓̕ ̞̣͖̟̯u͓͕̰͔̬̭̕ͅ ̺̞̞ṛ͙̝̼̪͓͍ ͝s̳͉͈̳̟̦.̖̠̹̳̳"̣

A quiet whimper escaped the girl, fear radiating off her in waves. The lights flickered on, a room full of mirrors revealed. She looked around, eyes wide, though it took mere moments before Anti grew tired of her eyes roaming. He slapped her cheek with the flat of his knife, eyes wild as a guttural growl emitted from his throat. "Your eyes should be on me!"

She returned her attention to him immediately, though she should have known Anti would be like this. He'd warned her. "That's better," he murmured, the knife returning to creating swirling patterns on her chest. She wore no clothing -- it had been predetermined that this would go much more smoothly without it -- and the blade began to slowly move down, the tip moving in circles around one of her nipples. She let out a soft gasp as a shiver ran down her back. Her nipple became erect from the attention. Anti leaned down, capturing it between his lips, his teeth gently nipping at it as he ran his tongue over her tender flesh.

The reader moaned, her thighs rubbing together to make an attempt at friction, resulting in a warning growl from Anti. "Ya need ta behave, kitten, unless ya want ta be punished..." She bit her lower lip, a wordless apology in her gaze as he returned to her chest, taking her neglected nipple into his mouth. The reader whined with need, unable to help herself as she once more sought friction, rubbing her thighs together.

Anti snarled, one hand pushing apart her thighs to allow him to crawl between them, the other moving to her throat, gripping it firmly, cutting off her oxygen supply. "Did I stutter?" The reader shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as her head grew light. He chuckled darkly, hand remaining on her throat as the other traveled up her thigh, his fingertips brushing against her mound teasingly. She gasped, the stimulation in combination with the lack of air making her wet.

Anti's fingers deftly slipped between her folds, rubbing against the nub of her clit in slow, deliberate circles. Just as she was on the verge of passing out, Anti released her throat, leaning in to kiss the bruises he'd left with such tenderness you'd almost believe it wasn't the same person that had choked her moments before. Almost.  
The moans leaving the reader's lips grew more and more desperate as her hips bucked against his hand. He chuckled once more as he slid two fingers inside her, deciding to give her some relief, eliciting a low, long moan from the reader. "A-Anti, please!"

"Now, now, kitten, patience... Ya must be patient..." He moved them with skilled precision, his fingers curling against her g-spot now and again to draw out screams of pleasure from her. Anti's hand moved to her hair, tangling within it, a snarl sounding from him as he yanked her head back. "Look at ya, kitten. Look at how well ya bend ta my will." He used his grip on her hair to turn her head toward a mirror, her body a writhing, sweaty mess in the reflection. "Ya don't even fight me, ya love this too much, don't ya?"

Her head nodded in response, not much of a talker it seemed, not that Anti minded. "D'ya know what yer blood looks like?" he whispered, pressing the tip of his blade to her thigh, his fingers never stopping their movements inside her. The reader shook her head, a bit too dizzy to properly think straight. Anti smiled, digging the tip into her flesh, until a bit of blood welled up on the surface. She gasped at the pain, eyes widening, though with the added pleasure of his fingers, it was easy to forget it quickly. She watched as Anti played with her blood, smearing it over her thigh.

He brought his hand up, holding it to his mouth, where he slowly, deliberately licked the blood clean from his fingers. "Yer being such a good girl for me, kitten." The knife was set aside, a small relief for the reader, though it was short lived. His fingers were withdrawn, the reader whining with need as he stopped. "Now now, none'a that. I wantta taste ya," he spoke, lying between her legs now.

The reader gulped, face turning bright red with blush as he started with the wound in her thigh, licking the excess blood gently, before making slow kisses up her thigh, stopping just before her entrance. Anti's forked tongue snaked out, delving between her lips, wrapping around her clit. He growled lightly, causing a slight bit of vibration, which in turn caused the reader to arch, crying out in pleasure. A smirk formed on his face as he slid his tongue down into her entrance, tasting her juices. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her, wiggling the ends of his tongue opposite each other in a scissoring motion. She screamed, her body shaking as a torrent of fluid coated his tongue, her orgasm tightening her core as she trembled in absolute bliss. Her mind felt foggy as she rode out her high on his tongue, which continued to thrust in and out of her slowly now.

When she came down from her high, Anti withdrew his tongue from the reader, moving away from her long enough to remove his clothing. When fully undressed, Anti moved between her thighs once more, an almost loving smile on his face. "Ya ready, kitten?"

"Y-yes, Sir," she whispered, legs spread wide for him. He smiled, pushing his hard length inside her.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, moving slowly at first to let her get used to his size, though soon enough his hips were slamming into hers, drawing screams from her lips as her back arched off the floor. Anti leaned down, biting the reader's neck sharply enough to draw blood, before moving to the other side of her neck, biting down once more, this time only hard enough to leave bruising. She trembled beneath him, breathing coming in short, quick pants, her body quickly becoming overstimulated.

"Ya look so beautiful," he murmured, "so beautiful, so mine," he whispered into her ear, and she smiled at the praise, gasping when she felt his teeth tug lightly at her ear lobe. His hips collided with hers, the smacking sound echoing through the mirrored room as he grew close to orgasm. "I'm gonna fill ya up, until yer bloated with my cum."

She quickly nodded her head, "Please, please please please," she mumbled over and over, mind a foggy mess.

After a few erratic thrusts, Anti slammed against her cervix, cumming hard against it. The reader screamed, orgasming for a second time, her juices squirting out of her. She trembled beneath him, tears in her eyes from the sheer bliss as she stared up at him. Anti smiled down at her, peppering her face in delicate kisses.

Anti pulled out, untied her wrists, and gently scooped her up into his arms, glitching out of existance for a short while. When they reappeared, they were in his room, where he gingerly laid the reader on his bed. He went into the bathroom silently, starting up a bubble bath and lighting scented candles. When it was ready, Anti returned to the bedroom, lifting the reader as if she weighed nothing, setting her down in the bathtub.

The water was the perfect temperature, and the bubbles temporarily hid the bruises and cuts littering her body. "Are ya okay?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she responded with a smile, turning to face him. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over it gently as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she murmured back, before closing her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the bath. Anti had always been good about aftercare.


End file.
